Nicktoons: Super Smash All-Stars Battle Royale of Doom
This is a sequel to Nicktoons: The Battle of Doom, but this is a crossover between the Nicktoons, SSBB, and PSASBR. One day, Polygon Man wanted revenge on the Playstation characters, then he, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and King Candy/Turbo joined forces to take over the multi-verse, which they've become one body called "Master Polygon". So the Nicktoons, Cereal Mascots, SSBB characters and the PSASBR characters have to battle each other first, then defeat Master Polygon. They also come across Team Miku, SOS Brigade, Ouran High School Club and Aqua Team Hunger Force all in one team so all the other teams have to fight them before they fight Master Polygon. They also come All heroes, guest stars, and villains are playable. Playable Characters Nicktoons Spongebob Patrick Sandy Plankton Jimmy Professor Calamitous Beautiful Georgeous The Magophoidbot Timmy Crocker Vicky Frankie Jason Nia Sean Danny Sam Tucker Technus Vlad Plasmius Tak Traloc Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Alfred F.Jones Arthur Kirkland Francis Bonnefoy Wang Yao Ivan Braginski Matthew Williams Emily Jones Madeline Williams Luciano Eric Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny McCormick Captain Hero Foxxy Love Wooldoor Sockbat Princess Clara Xandlir Molly Toots Braunstein Spanky Ham Ling-Ling The Network Head ISRAEL Suck-my-Taint Girl Emmet Wyldstyle Benny Good/Bad Cop Lord Business Fat Albert Bill Rudy Dumb Donald Old Weird Harold Mushmouth Bucky Reggie Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tigger Kanga Roo Eyeore Rabbit The Backson Heffulumps and Woozles Daenerys Targaryen Rabbids Sanjay and Craig Noodman Ice Cube Chris Tucker Kevin Hart Juan Dela Cruz Jontron Fry Bender Leela ZIM GIR Dib Gaz Jenny/XJ-4 Mr. Blik El Tigre Aang Korra Amon Leo Mikey Raph Donny Shredder Scooby-Doo Shaggy Scrappy-Doo Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Huckleberry Hound Quickdraw McGraw Fred Flintstone George Jetson Snagglepuss Squiddly Diddly Jabberjaw Mr. Peabody Sherman Penny Time Cop Rocky Bullwinkle Fanboy Chum-Chum Kyle Robot and Monster Ren Hoek Stimpy SpongeGlob Vessel of Portenia Mr. Huggles Otis the Cow Po Tai-Lung Hulk Spiderman Iron Man Captain America Thor Ghost Rider Wolverine Abomination Venom Sandman Dr. Octopus Electro Rhino Green Goblin Whiplash Red Skull White Soldier Loki Magneto Sabertooth Boogerman Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Lil' Gideon Earthworm Jim Pee-wee Herman The Minions Gru Gus Wally Space Gorillas Blake Spike and the Gremlins Cereal Mascots Tony the Tiger Trix Rabbit Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Lucky the Lepurchaun Buzz the Bee Toucan Sam Count Chocula Franken Berry Boo Berry Fruit Brute Fruity Yummy Mummy Captain Crunch Sugar Bear Cookie Crook Officer Crumb Chip the Cookie Hound Snap Crackle Pop Quisp Wendell Dig'em Frog Cornelius Rooster Sunny SSBB Mario Luigi Bowser Peach Wario Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Yoshi Link Toon Link Zelda Ganondorf Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Pikachu Captain Falcon Zero Suit Samus Olimar and Pikmins Fox Mr. Game-&-Watch Pit Rob Ice Climbers Ness Lucas Villager Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Rosilina and Luma Megaman PSASBR Kratos Parappa Fat Princess Sweet Tooth Big Daddy Colonel Radeo Sly Cooper Nathan Drake Sackboy Spike Toro Inoue Cole Macgrath Evil Cole Macgrath Isaac Clarke Zeus Kat Unlockables and Bosses (Team Miku,SOS Brigade,Ouran Hight School Club and Aqua Team Hunger Force) Hatsune Miku Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin Kaito Akita Neru Yowane Haku Kasane Teto Haruhi Suzumiya Mikuru Asahina Yuki Nagato Kyon Itsuki Koizumi Haruhi Fukioka Tamaki Suoh Hikaru Hitachiin Kaoru Hitachiin Honey Haninozuka Mori Haninozuka Master Shake Frylock Meatwad King Candy/Turbo as a Cy-Bug Crazy Hand Master Hand Polygon Man Master Polygon Non-Playable Polygon Man Master Hand Crazy Hand King Candy/Turbo Costumes Alternative Costumes Spongebob as Mermaidman SpongeGar Patrick as Barnacle Boy Bikini Sandy Wedding Dress Daenerys Targaryen Golden Bender Beaten Up AVGN Darth Sean Frankie Skywalker Happy Halloween Costumes Spongebob as Abrasive Spongebob Kenny and Anime Kenny as ZIM and GIR Frankie and Jason as Dib and Gaz Gumball and Darwin as Finn and Jake Finn and Jake as Mordecai and Rigby Mordecai and Rigby as Gumball and Darwin Feliciano and Ludwig as Robot and Monster Feliciano,Ludwig,Honda Kiku,Alfred,Arthur,Francis,Wang Yao and Ivan as the Harlem Globetrotters Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy as Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny ZIM and GIR as Dib and Gaz Buhdeuce and Sway-Sway as Cartman and Kyle SpongeGlob as Jimmy Jimmy as Evil Jimmy Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) as Nega-Timmy (with Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop) Danny as Dark Danny DT gang as their counterparts Secret Characters There will also be cutscenes showcasing themselves. Michelle Gallaud (New Hetalia Character) (Finish Nicktoons Story Mode then fight her) Tourettes Guy (Finish Cereal Mascots Story Mode then fight him) Jose Hernandez Carriedo Hernandez (Finish SSBB or PSASBR Story Mode then fight him) Category:NICKTOONS